Hyyuga's Cure for Depression
by Son Dane
Summary: Naruto's sensei just died in combat and only one girl has the cure for his loss...love.
1. Chapter 1

**Naruto's sensei died and Naruto is still mourning over his death. However, one woman can cure his depression…. with love.**

It all started at Jiraiya sensei's funeral, almost everyone from the Leaf Village was there to mourn the deceased Sannin. "_Now let us have a moment of silence for Jiraiya sensei then his loved ones can come up and say a few words about the legendary life he lived_," said the undertaker. Everyone stood up and bowed their heads to honor the Legendary Sannin that was Jiraiya. "_You may now sit…anyone who has a few words about the deceased sannin please come up and speak them now."_ Tsunade was the first to stand up and say "I have a few words to say." She then walked towards the podium and leaned towards the microphone.

"_Ummm__…__well __what __can __I __say __about __Jiraiya.__He __was __a __friend,__a __pervert,__and __a __great __and __honorable __sensei.__His __legend __will __always __remain __in __our __hearts__…__.even__mine_." She steps a way from the podium with her head down to prevent anyone seeing the tears dripping from her eyes. She sat down in her chair with complete silence. Naruto then stands up and walks to the podium he was wearing an onyx black dress shirt with the top three buttons undone with worn out black jeans. He finally stands up at the podium and leans towards the microphone. "Hello_if __some __of __you __don__'__t __know __me __I __am __Naruto __Uzumaki. __I __was __pervy __sage__'__s __student __for __three __whole __years.__He __was __a __perverted __sensei __but __a __very __wise __one __at __that.__He __taught __me __very __valuable __things;__he __taught __me __the __legendary __rasengan __that __saved __the __leaf __village __and __many __people __like __the __Kazekage.__"_ Tears start running down Naruto's face. "_I__'__m __going __to __miss __him __and __I __hope __a__lot __of __you __do __too__…__.__Thank __you __for __your __time.__" _Naruto steps away from the podium and walks quickly towards his chair and sits down and sobs quietly. Hinata who is sitting behind the depressed Naruto feels sympathy towards him. She then puts her hand on Naruto's shoulder Naruto looks back and sees Hinata looking straight in his eyes and giving him a warm compassionate smile. "_N-Naruto __I__'__m __sorry __for __your __loss __and __i-if __you __ever __need __me __I__'__ll __be __here __for __you.__" _Naruto looks at her in amazement, while Hinata's silk white skin turns into a light rose color.

Naruto sees Hinata blushing so he holds her soft face gently and says "_Thank __you__…__I__'__ll __remember __that.__" _Hinata blushes even more almost turning scarlet red. Almost forty minutes later the funeral has ended and everyone was exiting the funeral home. Naruto was sitting near a giant oak tree smoking a cigarette his yellow-goldish spiky hair was blowing in the wind. Hinata just walked out, noticed the smoke, and saw that it led to Naruto. She smiled and followed the smoke trail to her one true love. "_Hey __N-Naruto __aren__'__t __you __under__age __to __smoke __those __I __mean you __can __get __c-.__" "__Hinata__…" _Hinata looks at Naruto and sees him smiling at her. He then rushes towards and their lips met tier was shock and a burning sensation. Hinata was surprised and then she closed her eyes and enjoyed every second of that kiss. Naruto then pulls his lips away and says "_Hinata__…__.I __love __you.__"_

To Be Continued


	2. Chapter 2

As Hinata and Naruto were still kissing they were both interrupted by a loud scream saying "_OH __MY __GOD __NARUTO __AND __HINATA __ARE __GOING __OUT!__"_ The two both looked over and saw Ino and Sakura mesmerized by the new couple's kiss. "_N-no __we__'__re __not!__"_ Hinata says as her face blushes Naruto then pulls Hinata towards him and says proudly "_Yes, __we __are __Hinata __and __I __are __going __out __and__…__..I __love __her.__"_ Hinata turned into a new shade of red, but then something came over her she turned to her normal skin tone and laid her head on Naruto's shoulder and smiled. The two girls adored the young love Naruto and Hinata had.

"_HINATA __WE __ARE __LEAVING __HURRY!__" _Hinata looked to see who was calling her she saw that it was her cousin Neji who was waving her over to get in his car. "_I __gotta __go__t text __me __love __you.__" _She gave a quick but loving kiss to Naruto then ran over to Neji. Neji saw the kiss and gave Naruto a stern, fierce look before getting in the car. The car drove away in the distance, Ino and Sakura walked over to Naruto looking at him with wide eyes. Then they squealed in excitement and both screamed "_Naruto __and __Hinata __are __in __love __awwwwwwwwwwww!__" _Naruto got irritated by the squeals of the two young girls he then just walked over to his cherry red vintage sports car got in and drove away.

While Naruto was driving towards his apartment, his cell phone rang. He hurried and looked to see who it was while watching the road. He looked at his phone and saw that it was Garra. He answered the phone "_Hey __what__'__s __up __Garra.__" "__Not __much __still __doing __a__lot __of __reports __and __meetings __same __responsibilities __that __a __Kazekage __has.__" "__Man __that __sucks __if __you __ever __need __a __place __to __hang __out __just __feel __free __to __chill __with __me.__" "__I __will __thanks __Naruto __I __have __to __go __and __do __a __meeting __bye.__" _Naruto then presses the end button on his phone and sees his wall paper on his phone. He sees the picture of him and Jiraya eating ramen, Naruto smiles while tears build in his eyes he then starts sobbing loudly. "_DAMNIT!__"_ he screams with fury and rage in his heart. He finally pulls up to the drive-way of his apartment. He runs out of his car and enters in his apartment Naruto plops down on the couch and cries hysterically he keeps getting flashbacks of him and Jiraya training and the great times they once had. Suddenly a big bang emerges from the door. Naruto wipes the tears off his face and shouts "_Who__'__s__there?__" _Finally, the door was broken down and in came Neji. Naruto got nervous and frustrated with Neji barging in like that. Neji looked at Naruto on the couch then broke the silence by saying "_Naruto __Uzumaki __you __will __not __date __my __cousin.__" _Naruto got angry with that statement and screamed "_Like __hell __I__won__'__t __you __can__'__t __make __me __stop __loving __her __ever __I __love __Hinata __Hyyuga __and __I __will __fight __for __her!__"_ "_I __can__'__t __make __you __stop __you __say,__I __bet __I __can __change __that __answer __very __quickly.__" _

Veins start bulging from Neji's eyes because he was activating the Byakugan. Naruto got up quickly saying "_Let__'__s __see __about __that.__" _Naruto jumps towards Neji and is ready to strike. Neji just standing there all calm with his black leather jacket with a white shirt underneath and his denim blue jeans moves slightly but very fast to the left avoiding Naruto's strike. Naruto flies right past Neji, but he stops himself on the wall Naruto looks up to see Neji's next move, but he was gone.

Naruto then looks to see Neji on the wall right in front of him. Neji pulls out a kunai knife and says with a smirk, "_This __is __reality__…__..except __it.__" _He then right then and there lunges the kunai knife right into his chest blood spurts out of his chest then falls to the floor. Neji jumps off the wall and lands on the floor without making a sound, he looks at the severely injured Naruto and says "_How __does __it __feel __to __know __that __you __will __have __a __life __after __life, __how __does __it __feel __to __know __that __you __cannot __protect __Hinata, __how __do-.__" "__I __WILL __PROTECT __HINATA __I __WILL __FIGHT __FOR __HER __UNTIL __HER __HEART __STOPS __BEATING __BECAUSE __SHE __WILL __BE __MY __WIFE __AND __THE __MOTHER __OF __MY __CHILDERN,__I __WILL __NOT __LET __SOME __TRASH __LIKE __YOU __STOP __ME __FROM __ACHIEVING __THAT!__" __Neji __gets __furious __and __says__ "__Well __since __you __say __that __maybe __you __should __see __your __so __called __future __wife __be __slaughtered __right __in __front __of __you?__" "__W-what __did __you __say!__" "__Bring __her __in.__" _Right then an anbu black op comes him with Hinata blindfolded and severely abused. Naruto looks at his poorly beaten love and starts to cry. The anbu then drops her on her knees and removes the blindfold Hinata saw Naruto with the kunai knife stabbed deeply in his heart.

She hates the sight of Naruto in pain, begins to sob silently she lays her head on Naruto, and cries on his chest. "_Hey __everything __will __be __okay __I __won__'__t __let __anything __happen __to __you.__" _Naruto says this with a reassuring smile, Hinata gives Naruto a kiss thinking it will be their last. The love passed through each other's lips more than usual probably Because of the feeling that this was the last time they could express their love ever again. The kiss was interrupted when Neji pulled Hinata's hair to bring back on her knees again. Hinata screamed from the pain of her hair being pulled Neji gives out a sadistic laugh as he is about to slaughter his own cousin like a pig. "_Well, __cousin __do __you __have __any __last __words __to __say __to __your __little __lover?__"_ "_Naruto__…__..I __love __you __please __don__'__t __let __my __death __put __you __back __in __your __path __to __becoming __Hokage__…__good-bye.__" _Neji brings the sword all the way up ready to execute Hinatahe lunges it towards her "_NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO __HINATA!__" _

To Be Continued….


	3. Chapter 3

"_NOOOOOOOOOOOO __HINATAAAAAA!__" _Screamed Naruto as Neji was lunging the sword towards Hinata's throat. Blood splattered on the walls and carpet, Neji gasped to see that….he….stabbed…..NARUTO!

Hinata looked up to see that Naruto saved Hinata by running towards the blades path at the last minute. Naruto's head was down probably because the pain was unbearable Neji looked at him and looked to see the sword was in out of his body in his heart. He started to laugh at him

"_Hahaha __this __is __so __romantic __the __knight __in __shining __armor __sacrifices __his __life __for __the __damsel __in __distress_." He pulled Naruto's face up to make him look at Neji and said "_Tell __me __why __someone __like __you __would __save __a __worthless __bitch __like __her __UGH!__" _

A vein bulged out of Naruto's head he said those words Naruto with his eyes closed said angrily "_What __did __you __say __about __HINATA!__"_ He started growling like a dog, his scars on his face were somewhat spreading, his teeth were turning into fangs.

Neji looked at him with a confusing and amazed look on his face. He saw that his wounds were healing by themselves. Neji finally realized this power, but didn't say anything about it.

Naruto was still changing his fingernails were growing into claws; his hair was getting frisker looking. Hinata looked at the changing Naruto and knew what was happening to him and started to smile she screamed at Neji laughing "HAHAHAHA YOUR GOING TO DIE YOU MOTHERFUCKER!"

Neji heard her, but didn't give a response he just kept watching Naruto by this time red chakra was finally swirling around him and then started taking a shape like it was outlying his body. The chakra went around his body like a shield, but it made it look like Naruto had a tail and big ears.

It was only his chakra making this formed, once it was done taking this shape Naruto gave out a deafening roar "_NEJI __YOU __ARE __GOING __TO __DIE __RIGHT __HERE __AT __MY __FEET!__" _Neji started shaking at the transformed Naruto he then ordered the anbu to strike him down. He followed the order the anbu was running towards him.

Naruto swung at the anbu, but missed because he dodged the attack. Only he didn't know that this chakra had a mind of his own the chakra around his arm broke off and it looked like a giant hand. It went from Naruto's body and grabbed the anbu the chakra arm took its thumb and snapped his neck like the tip of a pencil.

The lifeless body was then dropped down on the floor Neji was terrified he kept staring at the chakra arm the chakra arm took its index finger and swinging signaling Neji to come at him it then went back with the rest of the chakra.

Neji activated the Byakugan and was ready to fight Naruto. Naruto smiled a pshycotic smile and rushed at Neji and tackled his torso knocking him out of the wall in his apartment. Neji landed on the ground head first making him dizzy and vision blurred. Naruto got on both of his feet and stood right where the wall used to be and laughed psychotically.

He jumped out and landed on the ground hard and looked at Neji moving around cause he was dizzy from the head strike. He tried to stand still but couldn't Naruto could've killed Neji right there, but wanted to toy with him some more. He then stuck his arm in the ground and waited.

Neji still delirious from the hit heard rumbling underneath him and tried to look and he saw that the ground was cracking upward then the chakra arm again came out of the ground and grabbed Neji and started swinging his body like a ragdoll. Naruto started laughing and swung Neji against a giant oak tree making Neji scream in shear pain. Naruto then walked over to Neji, looked at his body, and smiled.

He then swung his arm up ready to strike Neji and said "_No __Neji__…__.this __is __reality __NOW __ACCEPT __IT!__" _He picked up Neji with his chakra arm and then the arm's chakra took a shape of a sharp blade and before striking Neji, he whispered.

"_Now__…__lets __change __the __story __of __yours__…__..the __knight __in __shining __armor __took __a __wound __for __his __future __wife __and __then ,__severely __beat __the __living __shit __out __of __the __executioner __and __then __killed him __with __his __blade.__" _Neji's eyes widened to his statement then saw the chakra arm blade lunging towards him.

Blood went everywhere on the street, the drive way, and the outside walls on his apartment. Neji gasped seeing that the blade had impaled him near his abdomen region of his body. Naruto flung him on the road leaving him to die on the street. The clouds then darkened and it started raining Neji then looked at Naruto and with all his will said his last words

"_You __will __be __a __great __husband __for __Hinata __I__'__ll __let __you __marry __her.__" _His eyes shut and he gave his last breath of life Naruto was shocked at the statement and returned to his normal state. He then heard Hinata walking towards him.

He then looked at her with sympathetic eyes as she was walking towards him Hinata looked and saw Neji's lifeless body on the street. Hinata started crying and Naruto held her tight letting her cry on his chest. Naruto looked up at the sky and whispered "_I __know __Neji__…__and __I __promise __Neji __I __will __take __care __of __Hinata.__" _

**One Year Later**

It was a year later since Neji's death and Naruto were living together in a nice house together. Hinata was going to Konha University and majored in pschycology and Naruto was still a ninja for the Leaf village. Hinata came home "_Hi, __baby __I__'__m__home.__" _Hinata heard scrambling and him saying "_Shit__"_ She knew something was up so she hurried upstairs to see what all the noise was about.

She went and saw him shutting his nightstand very quickly he then turned around "_Hey __honey __how __was __school?__" _She responded and told her day at school and Naruto was just nodding. "_Well __I __have __to __change __Naruto __so-.__" "__Wait __I__…__um __need __to __tell __well __actually __ask __you __something.__" _Naruto looked very nervous and started to shake a little. "_Yeah __sure __hon __what__'__s __it __about?__" _

"_Well I know we have been going out for a year and I want you to know that I love you with all my heart and soul." _

"_Yeah I know and I do too." "Good so my question was I wondered if you love me enough to." _

Naruto got down on one knee in front of Hinata. Hinata gasped and started to cry out of happiness.

"_Hinata __Hyyuga __I __fell __in __love __with __you __the __first __time __I __laid __my __eyes __on __you. __I __loved __your __lavender __eyes, __your __soft __silk __white __skin,__your __voice,__and __even __your __walk.__That__'__s __why __I __Naruto __Uzumaki __ask __if __you __will __marry __me __so __that __I __can __protect __you __until __we __both __die __in __each __other__'__s __arms,__so __we __can __have __children __and __grandchildren. __So __will __you __take __this __ring __and __be __my __wife?__"_

Hinata was still crying out of joy and said very silently "Yes, I do Naruto I do!."

She smiles while Naruto puts the beautiful diamond ring with amethysts on it because Naruto knew Hinata loved purple.

Naruto got up and lifted Hinata in the air then gently kissed her Naruto and Hinata were now engaged and ready to be married and live their lives in peace…or so they thought.

To be continued….. :D


End file.
